Goodbye, Sarah Jane
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: A tribute to Elisabeth Sladen who sadly died from Cancer on th 19th. Had to write this but i think this could be the start of me writing for SJA. Never know, anyway please R & R xxxx


**Goodbye, Sarah Jane**

**Author****'****s Notes:**** Okay so I changed the format a little. Hope it makes it easier to read xxx**

**Summary:**** Sarah Jane is nearing her end and the kids want to make sure she knows how truly loved and special she really is. Captain Jack and the TARDIS team come to visit.**

The young teenager picked up his mobile and dialled the number, he hoped he would answer and even more so that he would come back home, to Earth.

"Doctor."

"_Luke, hello, what__'__s going on?__"_The Doctor replied as he usually did, but his tone was slightly darker.

"Doctor, Sarah Jane needs you here, I've got some bad news."

"_I know, Luke. __I'm coming, I was hoping you'd call. __I__ didn't__ just want to walk in if Sarah Jane didn__'t__ want me there.__"_

Luke's eyes began to tear up at the Doctor's knowledge of what was to come.

"Could you, could you get, erm, Jack, Captain Jack too?" Luke stumbled over his words, trying not to cry.

"_Of course, Luke. I wish I could bring everyone else too. But, timelines and all. I__'ll__ be there soon, Luke, stay strong.__"_

"I'll try, Doctor. Bye."

"_Bye.__"_

The minute Luke ended the call, he let out a sob at the Doctor's words 'stay strong'. He was trying to but it hurt. Sarah Jane had saved him and in every way, but by blood, was his mum.

"Luke, did he answer?" The young girl asked, her voice hoarse but gentle, from all the crying she had done.

"Yeah, he'll be here soon."

"It's okay to cry, you know, Luke." Rani replied, seemingly ignoring his answer.

"I can't though, can I, you and mum need me to be strong."

"Clyde's being strong too, Luke, she's your mum, you can cry."

"But …" He sobbed, finally turning to look at Rani.

Rani stepped into Luke's room and pulled him into a tight hug.

She felt him shake in her arms as he tried to suppress the over-whelming emotion that was threatened to spill.

"Rani, what are we going to do?" He sobbed, gripping her tightly.

"We'll work that out later, Sarah Jane hasn't gone yet." Rani tried at a reassuring tone.

"Hey." Clyde greeted sadly.

"Hi, Clyde." Rani replied, letting go of Luke and turning to face Clyde.

"So, erm, well, this is … awkward."

"Yeah, there's nothing we can do really is there?"

"Not really."

"So how is she?"

"I left her sitting on the sofa watching TV, she wanted to make us all dinner but I told her we'd take care of that."

"Okay."

There was a sudden smash, presumably from the kitchen.

"Clyde, I thought you said she wasn't moving around!" Rani exclaimed, charging past him and down the stairs.

"You know what she's like, Rani. She never _stops _moving." Clyde replied running after her, closely followed by Luke.

"Then you should have stayed with her!" Came Rani's muffled reply as she dropped to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry."

"Sarah Jane!" Rani said, running over to where her friend was sat, picking up the pieces of a broken mug.

"I just wanted to do something." She replied innocently, looking as fragile and frightened as a young child.

Rani nearly cried as she sat down beside her and picked up the remaining pieces.

"It's okay, sorry, we shouldn't have left you."

"I'm not a little girl, Rani." Sarah Jane replied, though with a softness to her tone.

"You're ill, Sarah Jane. You shouldn't be moving around so much."

"I'm okay, Rani. You're all worrying so much." Sarah Jane replied, looking up at the two boys standing in the doorway.

"Mum." Luke replied, his tone telling her she wasn't fooling them.

"Okay, so I'm not okay, but everything has it's time, we all know that."

"But, Sarah Jane."

"No, I've had a good life and I'm coming to except that this is _my_ time now."

"We'll miss you, Sarah Jane." Clyde replied, letting the words fall out of his mouth.

"I know, and I'll miss all you too. As daft as that sounds. But no tears, no sadness, just my friends, my family, here with me. Okay."

"Okay." The teenagers agreed.

"Just sit down, okay, let us make you a cuppa and wait for the cavalry to arrive." Rani replied brightly, letting a smile form on her lips.

"Sounds good to me, Rani."

"I'm just going up to my room, I'll be down soon, okay, mum."

"That's fine, Luke. See you in a while."

"Come on, let's get you back to the sofa, Sarah Jane."

"I'll make the teas then."

"Thanks, Clyde." Rani smiled as she walked Sarah Jane back to the living room.

x..x

"Maria, I have some news about mum, she's really sick. In fact I think she's dying."

"_Luke, I__'__m so sorry, how long?__"_

"Apparently, only a few days, she's been sick since last week but then the other day when we were doing our homework with Mr Smith, he noticed something about her …"

"_Go on, Luke.__"_

"He said she looked white and not her usual self. Then she collapsed, that was when we called the doctor to check on her."

"_And?__"_

"And he said she's getting old now, and that's she's been doing too much running around. Oh, Maria, I don't know what to do."

"_Luke, I wish there was something I could say, but the doctor__'__s right, she is getting old now_ , _I wish I could be there with you, and Clyde and Sarah Jane.__"_

"We have Rani too, she's really nice, Maria, but we still miss you."

"_Well, I hope I can meet her someday, Luke.__"_

"She said she'd like to meet you too. Shame you can't come down and see Sarah Jane."

"_I know, I just have lots of work to do here. Hold on, what__'__s that?__"_

"Maria, is everything okay?"

"_I__'__ll call you back in a minute, Luke, okay.__"_

"Okay, Maria, bye."

"_Bye.__"_

x..x

Luke made his way back down to the living room to await the arrival of the Doctor and his friends.

"Luke, Luke."

"Yes, Rani."

"We need to get her to her room, Luke, I'm going getting dad, she's too weak, Luke."

"But Rani, I thought we had a few days, Rani, she can't die." Luke protested as Rani ran through the front door back to her house.

"Luke, calm down, mate, listen I know this is scary for you, but it's time. And it's hard, I know it is but she needs you, Luke, okay."

"Yeah, I know." Luke replied, trying to pull himself together.

x..x

The familiar hum and whirlwind of the TARDIS sounded in the attic and Mr Smith, alerted the household to her entrance.

"Mr Smith, I presume." The Doctor replied as he stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, this is most unexpected. Sarah Jane is sick and may not want visitors."

"I know, Mr Smith, that's why I am here, Luke called me."

"Well, okay then, Doctor."

"Glad you approve, Mr Smith." The Doctor smiled, exiting the attic without another word.

"Whoa, Doctor, wow, this is incredible." Amy said in awe, taking in the attic in all its glory.

"Hello." Mr Smith greeted the new face politely.

"Wow, a talking computer, that's pretty impressive. That makes the TARDIS look second class."

The TARDIS gave a low hum that could only be described as a sad sigh.

"Sorry." Amy quickly apologised.

"Erm, computer, where's Sarah Jane?"

"Mr Smith, and you would be?"

"Well, Mr Smith, I am Amy and this is Rory."

"Hi, so Amy, where is he?"

"Down the first flight of stairs and the door to the left." Mr Smith answered politely.

"Thank You, Mr Smith." Amy replied, heading for the stairs.

"It has a name?" Rory asked in disbelief.

x..x

"Hi, Sarah Jane." The Doctor greeted sadly, sitting down on the bed.

"Doctor, you came."

"Of course."

"Did Luke …"

"Yes, but I already knew."

"How?"

"After I saw you last time, I made a note to keep an eye on you, and Jo. Martha and Jack, and everyone else, they're okay. But I knew there'd be a day …" The Doctor cut off and looked at the floor sadly.

"Is Jack with you?"

"Yes and, young Maria too. I think I gave her a little surprise, don't worry, I'll have her back in no time."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Anything for you, Sarah." He smiled sadly, gripping her hand tightly and she knew he meant it.

There was a light tap on the door and the American stepped inside.

"Hi." He grinned but there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Jack."

"Sarah Jane."

"Are you okay?"

"It's not about me."

"There's something wrong, something's changed since I saw you last. How's your team?"

"They're gone. Ianto died and Gwen, I left her, with her husband and child."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I knew there was someone, I have a knack for these things." She smiled and her eyes shone with sympathy for the lonely Immortal.

"Anyway, how are you?"

"Okay, I suppose, I've had a good life, made some good friends. I'm happy, even though I am dying. I realise that …"

"Go on."

"It sounds silly."

"You've realised that you're loved by people." The Doctor finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because we do, Sarah. You've always been my Sarah Jane."

"You're going to make me cry, Doctor."

"He's right though, you're amazing, the kids are gonna miss you, and so will all your friends."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Anyway, I'm gonna let the kids have a minute. Bye, Sarah Jane." Jack replied, softly kissing her on the forehead.

"I think Jack is wonderful, Doctor, but take care of the kids and don't let him get hold of them." She replied, once Jack had left.

The Doctor grinned in reply, "I promise."

And as if on cue said teenagers walked in.

"Hi, Sarah Jane."

"Hi, Rani."

"I just wanted to say that, you've been wonderful and like a second mum to me. I couldn't imagine what it had been like had I never been nosy." Rani smiled softly.

"Thank you, Rani, and you've changed my life too. All of you have."

"Hey."

"Clyde, honestly, you've been trouble from the start, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, I'd be the joker and probably have never done anything with my life."

"You would have learned eventually."

"Yeah, but it would have taken longer and more mistakes. You had faith in me, Sarah Jane."

"Course I did. I try to see the good in people."

"Mum, I love you, and you helped me, you just took me in and looked after me."

"Luke, I never had a family, I was too wrapped up in my work and I missed the Doctor, but you and Maria changed that for me. I love you too, Luke, and thank you."

"Sarah Jane, you opened my eyes to a new universe and changed my whole view of it. You made me realise that they are other things out there and so many things I could do with my life." Maria smiled sadly.

"Wonderful, isn't it, I got to see it all and I was glad I could share it with you all."

"Hi, you don't know me but I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi, you are?"

"Amy and this is Rory."

She sat down next to the bed and whispered in Sarah Jane's ear.

"He always talks about you, all your adventures and the aliens, and I've got that to look forward to. I never believed that there was anything out there, then this strange man crashed into my garden and took me away. I can see why you stayed so long. Something that he always told me though, was how amazing you were."

"You'll never want to leave him but don't leave it too late to have a family. He's worth chasing but every little girl has to grow up one day."

"I know, and I'm sorry that this is the only time I'll ever see you."

"Like I said, I've had a good life, I'm happy."

"I guess that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll leave you, Doctor, okay." Amy replied, standing up and heading for the door, followed by the teenagers and Rory.

"It's time, Doctor."

"I know, Sarah."

"Don't cry."

"To know you're going to die and never come back, it hurts."

"I know, but don't worry, its okay."

"You always were and you always will be, my Sarah Jane." The Doctor replied, tears running down his face.

"Yeah." Sarah agreed, her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"I've always loved you, Doctor." She added.

"I know, and I always loved you too, Sarah."

"Goodbye, Doctor." Sarah Jane sighed sadly.

"Goodbye, Sarah." The Doctor replied, squeezing her hand tightly, feeling his friend slip away.

x..x

"Time to go, guys."

"She's gone?" Luke asked, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

At that Luke burst into tears as Rani threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I've got to go, I'm sorry."

"Goodbye, Doctor. Will you come back?"

"Of course I will."

As the TARDIS disappeared, Luke, Rani and Clyde all knew that this would be the last time they would see the Doctor.

**Did some grammar and spell checking too. Sorry there was so many mistakes xxxx**

**And R.I.P to Elisabeth Sladen, you will be missed by all xxxxxxx**


End file.
